kasplatfandomcom-20200215-history
Noggin
Noggin is a revival of the TV channel that is now known as Nick Jr. It launched in 2014, as a sister channel to KaSplat!, it is aimed at kids aged 2 - 8. Current Programming Nick Jr. * 64 Zoo Lane (2016 - present) * Allegra's Window (2016 - present) * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom (2014 - present) * Blaze and the Monster Machines (2014 - present) * Blue's Clues (2014 - present) * Bubble Guppies (2014 - present) * Doug (2016 - present) * Dora the Explorer (2014 - present) * Eureeka's Castle (2014 - present) * Franklin (2014 - present) * Franklin and Friends (2014 - present) * Go, Diego, Go! (2014 - present) * Gullah Gullah Island (2014 - present) * Jack's Big Music Show (2016 - present) * Julius Jr. (2014 - present) * LazyTown (2014 - present) * Little Bear (2014 - present) * Little Bill (2014 - present) * Little Charmers (2016 - present) * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (2014 - present) * Maisy (2014 - present) * Max and Ruby (2014 - present) * Ni Hoa, Kai Lan! (2014 - present) * Oobi (2014 - present) * Oswald (2014 - present) * PAW Patrol (2014 - present) * Peppa Pig (2014 - present) * Pinky Dinky Doo (2014 - present) * Play With Me Sesame (2014 - present) * Pocoyo (2014 - present) * Rugrats (2016 - present) * Shimmer and Shine (2016 - present) * Toot & Puddle (2016 - present) * Upside Down Show (2016 - present) * Wallykazam! (2014 - present) * Wonder Pets (2014 - present) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2014 - present) Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior * (Bear in the Big Blue House (2014 - present) * Bunnytown (2014 - present) * Charlie and Lola (2014 - present) * Doc McStuffins (2014 - present) * Handy Manny (2014 - present) * Jake and the Neverland Pirates (2014 - present) * Little Einsteins (2014 - present) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2014 - present) * PB&J Otter (2014 - present) * Stanley (2014 - present) HiT Entertainment * Bob the Builder (2014 - present) * Fireman Sam (2014 - present) * Kipper (2014 - present) * Pingu (2014 - present) * (2014 - present) * Thomas the Tank Engine (2014 - present) PBS * 123 Sesame Street (2014 - present) * Arthur (2014 - present) * Boohbah (2016 - present) * Curious George (2014 - present) * Lamb Chop's Play Along (2014 - present) * Magic School Bus (2014 - present) * Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (2014 - present) * The Puzzle Place (2014 - present) * Reading Rainbow (2014 - present) * Shining Time Station (2014 - present) * Wishbone (2014 - present) * TBA Other 3-2-1 Penguins * Babar (2014 - present) * Boomerang (2016 - present) * Busy World or Richard Scarry (2014 - present) * Dexter's Laboratory (2016 - present) * Doraemon (2014 - present) * EIliot Kid (2014 - present) * Fishtronaut (2014 - present) * Gummiber (2016 - present) * Hysteria (2016 - present) * Jane and the Dragon (2014 - present) * Joe and Jack (2014 - present) * Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse (2014 - present) * Nichijou * Rupert (2014 - present) * VeggieTales (2014 - present) * VeggieTales in the House (2016 - present) Rerunning Programs These programs no longer show on all Noggin stations. Select Noggin channels rerun these programs. Nick Jr. *Allegra's Window (Main: 2014 - 2015; still airs on Noggin in Maryland, Rhode Island, South Carolina, and Utah) *Yo Gabba Gabba! (Main: 2014 - 2015; still airs on most Noggin channels except in Washington) PBS *Caillou (Main: 2014 - 2016; still airs on Noggin in Florida, Idaho, Pennsylvania, and Utah) *Sid the Science Kid (Main: 2015 - 2016; still airs on Noggin in Florida, Maryland, Pennsylvania, and Washington) Schedule Week of Feb 8 - 15. Week of Feb 22.